Lord of the Nethicite
by dsimpleton
Summary: Lord of the Rings retold. AU. Vaan & Penelo. Balthier & Fran.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

Prolouge. 

_Many centuries ago, Ivalice was a different place. But it now has altered. What once was...is lost. For none now live who remember it._

It began with the forging of the great rings of the Nethicite. The Dynast-King, Raithwall, given three to the Viera; immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven were given to the moogle lords, smiths of airships and users of great magick abilities. And nine were given to the race of humes, who above all...desire power. For within these rings carry Nethicite; strength to govern over each race. But they were all decieved, for another was created. In the land of Archadia, in the city of Archades, the Dark-Lord Venat forged in secret, a master ring, to control all others. And into this ring he poured all his cruelty, malice and his will to dominate all life.

_One ring to rule them all..._

One by one, the free people of Ivalice fell to the power of the Ring.

_But there were some who resisted..._

A last allience of Viera and humes marched against the armies of Archadia, and on the very city of Archades, they fought for the freedom of Ivalice. Victory was near, but the power of the ring could not be undone. In this moment, when all hope faded, that Judge-Magister Ghis, son of the king took up his father's sword...and Venat, enemy of the free people of Ivalice, was defeated. The ring passed to Ghis, who had one chance to destroy evil forever.

_But the hearts of humes were easily corrupted..._

The ring of power had a mind of its own. It betrayed Ghis, to his death and somethings that should have been forgotten were lost.

_History became legend. Legend became myth..._

And for two-and-a-half-thousand years, the ring passed out of knowledge. Until, when chance came, the ring ensured another bearer. The ring came to the hume-professor Cidoflus, who took it deep within the city of Archades, and there it consumed him. The ring gave Cidoflus un-natural longlife...for five-hundred years, it poisioned his mind; and in the gloom of the Draklor Laboratory, it waited. Darkness crept back to the forests of Ivalice. Rumors grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear and the ring of power percieved.

_Its time had now come..._

It abandoned Cidflous. But then something happened that the ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely person of all...a hobbit, Reks, of Rabanastre. For the time will soon some when hobbits will shape the fortunes of all...

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah...I had a tough time figuring which characters to use for the story. :) That's why I decided to add a little bit of Final Fantasy VII crossover. If you're awfully curious...the narrator of the prolouge is Jote. Yup, she's Galadriel. I thought she suited her role perfectly. I'm betting now that you have a clear hint of who Vaan and Penelo are in this story, nee? Well the first chapter will be up soon...so look for it. :) Aragon and Arwen's characters will also be revealed. I bet you want to know who took up their parts, right? Lol. Please don't be shy to tell me what you think. I love hearing other people's opinions. :D 


	2. The Ring Bearer

**Chapter One:** The Ring Bearer

As I sat on the steps of Migelo's shop, waiting for Penelo to arrive, I heard the humming of a familiar voice. I knew who it was...Reddas, the wise, sky pirate of Balfonhiem. He was going to visit my brother, Reks, for his 190th birthday. It was not-so-long ago that this certain sky-pirate led my brother to his own adventure in Nabradia...ever since then I, too, wanted to set out on my own adventure one day. Stopping in front of the shop, he turned to me with a small grin planted on his face. "Well, if it isn't Vaan."

I crossed my arms across my half-bare-chest. "You're late, Reddas." I replied, half-amused.

"Sky pirates are never late. We come just at the right time."

I tried to be serious in front of him, but seeing him again brought me such joy, that I couldn't overcome it. "I'm glad you're back. Reddas!" I shouted as I lunged at him. He chuckled in response and placed me next to him on his hover. Younger hobbits came running towards the vehicle, all screaming at once. Reddas was known around Rabanastre as a distruber of the peace but the hobbits still loved him and treated him like he was one of us.

When we got closer to my house, I jumped off the hover and waved goodbye to him. I had to go back to the shop and wait for Penelo.

* * *

Later that day, all of Rabanastre came to Rek's birthday celebration. The streets were covered with blue and green trimmings and ballons flew all over the place. Food littered the wooden tables and music filled the air with fiddles and laughter. Reks was at one of the tables telling the little hobbits of his adventure at the Nalbina Fortess, they gasped and sighed as he told them of how he slew dragons and orcs. Penelo and I danced under the gleaming stars with our friend, Yuffie and many other hobbits. But was interrupted when Reks decided it was time for him to make his speech. Everyone stood in silence as he walked on the stage. 

"I have breathed in this world for 190 years and I have to say...I feel younger than ever, thanks to you folks!"

The crowd roared happily and cheered his name over and over.

"But..." Reks shouted among the cheering. "I must say that I will soon leave...Goodbye."

I narrowed my eyes as I focused on his pocket. He looked as if he was carrassing something that resided in it. I stood up to get a better look but Reks suddenly just vanished. I grabbed Penelo and we both ran towards my house, hoping to find Reks there. Yuffie tried following but the stirring among the crowd made her lose sight of us.

* * *

Penelo and I stared through the window as we watched Reks and Reddas argue about a ring of Nethicite. "What's a nethicite?" I asked. Penelo turned to me and shrugged. "How should I know?" She whispered back. Then we heard the front door swung open, we ducked immeddiately under the bushes. A soft grunt escaped my mouth as a thorn pierced my arm, Penelo swatted my back and placed a finger on her mouth. "Shush! Do you want to get in trouble for eavesdropping on their conversation!" 

After we watched my brother leave for an uncharted destination, we barged inside the house wanting to ask Reddas where he was going. Penelo yelped as she accidently stepped on a ring that was laid before us on the floor. I picked it up and examined it. "Reddas...is this the ring of Nethicite?"

Reddas stood up from the chair, swiped the ring from my hands and threw it at the fireplace. Flames shrouded it but it didn't blacked, it stayed ever as gold. He picked it up with metal tweezers and demanded me to hold out my hand. I expected the ring to be immensely hot but it wasn't. Instead it felt cool. "Do you see anything?" Reddas asked, sternly.

"No, nothing at all." But then some form of writing started appearing. "...wait...I see something. I can't read it though. It looks like Viera language."

Reddas shook his head. "No. It is from the tongue of Archadians. In common language it reads: One ring to rule them all. One ring find to them all. One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." He handed me an envelope and gestured me to place the ring in it. "It is not safe in Rabanastre anymore. You and Penelo have to leave immediately for the hume town of Kalm and wait for me there."

"But why? Does this ring carry bad luck or something?"

"If only it did, young Penelo. But that is not the case here...that ring is cursed and wicked. It is the one ring of the Dark-Lord Venat."

Penelo gasped and turned to me with worry in her eyes. "Vaan...get rid of it!" She screamed, trying to swipe the envelope from my hands. "Vaan! Get rid of it!"

"No! You musn't do that!" Reddas cried as he grabbed Penelo's shoulder. "Vaan must keep it safe at all costs! That ring must not reach the hands of the dark-lord!"

* * *

Backpacking through the outskirts of Rabanastre, was tiring. The desert sun was making me feel light-headed and my feet heavier than usual. Penelo and Yuffie trailed behind me, whining about how they wanted to go back home. Yuffie joined our little quest after Penelo told her about the ring. The hobbit-ninja said she always loved a good adventure or two, but from the way she was handling the journey now...I was beginning to doubt her. 

"How much farther to Kalm?" Yuffie moaned.

I took out the map and examined it. "Hmm. Roughly about another 20 miles or so." I replied with a slight irritation in my voice.

"What? We still have that many miles to go through? Aww...Vaan can't we borrow a chocobo back at that village we passed?

I glared at her. "Does it look like we can afford to borrow one, Yuffie?"

Penelo placed her hands on her waist. "Guys, will you stop! It's too hot for this!" She shouted, feeling like her naggy-mother.

I opened my mouth to shout something back at my blonde-friend but something caught my attention as I glanced behind her. Five men shrouded in black cloaks and riding black stallions were galloping towards us in immense speed. Shivers ran down my spine as I heard their ear-bleeding shrieks. "Run!" I yelled. Penelo and Yuffie didn't have to be told twice, they ran as fast as they could, with me, following behind them. Penelo looked back from her shoulder. "Don't look back! Keep running!" I screamed.

Penelo's eyes widened as one of the men held its sword above my head. "Vaan, look out!" Stopping and pointing to the cloaked figure above me.

I felt a sharp pain coursing through my body as its blade stabbed my shoulder. I buckled over in pain and choked out breaths of air. Penelo tried running towards my direction but Yuffie pulled her away and pleaded her to hide. I turned around to examine the creature looming above me, I couldn't make out what he looked like...the only thing I could see was a dark shadow and a hand coming at me. Before my whole world completely blackened, I heard the clashing of another sword and a scream of another man.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's the end of chapter one. I know I cut some parts off but I wanted the story to move along without some of the boring parts. The next chapter will be in Penelo's POV since Vaan is knocked out for the moment. And it's the chapter where I finally reveal who takes over the part of Aragon and Arwen. :) I hope you liked it. 


	3. The Sky Pirate Prince

**A/N:** Note that this will be in Penelo's POV since Vaan is currently in a dream state.

**

* * *

Chapter Two:** The Sky-Pirate-Prince 

I watched in horror as one of the men dressed in black stabbed Vaan in his shoulder. I tried running towards him but Yuffie pulled me back and pleaded me to hide within the -bushes with her. As I watched from the bushes, strands of tears started streaming down my eyes. I couldn't believe that Vaan was about die right before me. I closed my eyes when I saw the man's blade drawing closer to his head. "Vaan..." I murmered to myself. I waited for the agonizing scream to escape his lips but instead I heard the sound of another sword being drawn from its seethe. I opened my eyes and saw a dashing, young man dressed in a white, long sleeved shirt with a gold-decorated vest, stopping the actions of the cloaked figure. The figure growled furiously but the young man hardly even flinched.

"Honestly, you Nazgul need to learn some manners." He said with a small smirk planted on his face.

It growled again._ "Out of the way, hume!"_

The young man drew another blade and stabbed the Nazgul in the back. It shrieked in agony and took off, taking its companion with it. "Creepy-bastards." He bent down and examined Vaan. He tore open his shirt and started searching through his small bag. "Ah, here it is." He took out a small, blue vial and poured the contents on Vaan's wound. The young man's eyes widened as Vaan started choking out blood. He turned to the fallen blade that the Nazgul stabbed him with.

"Stop it!" I cried, running towards Vaan's side. "You're hurting him!"

The young man cursed under his breath as he watched the Nazgul's blade vanish in his hands. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." He turned to me. "I need you and your companion to stay here and watch him. I'm going to find some minksweed." He said.

* * *

Waiting for the young man's arrival seemed like forever for me and Yuffie. Every passing minute, Vaan was wildly gasping for air and his eyes burning white. It was torture for me to watch Vaan in such pain. I stroked his sweaty hair and whispered reassuring words in his ear. "Penelo, look! He's coming back and he brought help with him!" Yuffie shouted as she pointed to the young man and his female friend. 

My eyes widened as they focused on the rabbit-like-ears that sprouted from the newcomer's head. "She's a Viera."

The Viera frowned as she glimpsed at the wound on Vaan's shoulder. "He's fading, Balthier. I must take him to the Promise Land." She gently placed Vaan on her hover and turned to the young man. She started talking to him in Vierian. "Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint in."

Balthier shook his head. "What kind of leading man leaves his girl to fight dangers on her own?"

"Do you doubt my powers, Balthier?"

"Fran, I know you're strong but can you take on nine Nazgul on your own?"

Fran ignored Balthier's question. She turned on the hover and its engine roared loudly, against the silent, desert surroundings. "I must make haste. His time will soon perish if I don't. If you wish to follow than I suggest you do not get in my way." Her crimson eyes sneering at Balthier.

* * *

Yuffie sighed in contentment as the cool breeze, blew against her face. I frowned at her behavior. Why was she so happy when Vaan was on the verge of passing to the next world? Balthier turned to look at us but my frown, caused him to continue steering the hover. All my thoughts were focused on Vaan...if anything were to happen to him, I don't know what I would do. "She-hobbit, do not think of negative thoughts. Your lover will be sparred. Fran will see to it." Balthier said, turning his head to face her.

I pouted at the dashing fellow. "He's not my lover! And my name's Penelo!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, Penelo." He replied, half-amused. "But I can assure you, with Fran by that hobbit's side...he will not die."

A loud, ear-bleeding shriek filled the land. I turned around and gasped as those hideous Nazgul were galloping at our tail. "Balthier! The Nazgul are back! Go Faster!"

"Shit! They just really love to piss me off!" He took out a hand-gun and shot one of the Nazgul in the head.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry for having this chapter so short. But I thought the next chapter should be told in Fran's POV. She will show us how the Viera can be quite similar to Elves when they enter their domains. Whooo:D Please review! 


	4. The Viera's Gift

**A/N:** Note that in this chapter, it is in Fran's POV.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** The Viera's Gift 

Gunshots caught the attention of my sensitive hearing. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Balthier fighting off the Nazgul with a mere hand-gun. "Idiot! You cannot win with a hand-gun alone!" I shouted. Balthier cocked his head in my direction and gave me his trademark smirk. "You doubt my abilities, Fran?"

I frowned. "Balthier, forget them and heed getting your hover to the whispering river!" Pointing to a distant river, ahead.

The leader of the Nazgul passed the gunman and lunged at me. I cursed in Vierian as the Nazgul started tugging the ends of my sliver hair, trying to distract me from entering the borders of my people. It was working but I wasn't going to let the black-rider get the better of me. I averted my eyes to the unconsious halfling that nested in front of me. He was was as pale as a ghost and his eyes were discolorated. "Vaan...you musn't give up on me." I cried as I pressed harder on the pedals, causing the hover's engine to roar even louder. The black-rider grabbed the back of the hover and drew its claws onto my back.

"Fran!" I heard Balthier cry out from behind. He aimed for the Nazgul's head and pressed the trigger. The Nazgul shrieked louder than ever, it released its grip from my hair and fell onto the desert ground. Pain was coursing through my lithe form as I forced all my strength onto making the hover go faster. Vaan was in need of healing and my people were the only ones who could do such a feat. I looked to the sky and prayed to the wood that she spares this halfling's life. "What grace has given me. Let him be spared. Save him." My lips curled to a small smile as a bright light shined through the blackened-sky. The wood heard her prayer.

As I neared the borders of the wood, the same devious shriek that caused me such great pain, echoed inside my ear once again. I glanced over my shoulder and glimsped at the black-riders tailing behind Balthier. "They are nearing! Hurry and pass me while I distract them!" I demanded.

Balthier stared at me in bewilderment. "What?"

"Just do it, damn you!" I screamed as I unseethed my vieran sword.

The Nazgul quickly unseethed their Morgul blades and started circling around me. _"Give up the halfling, she-Viera!" _One snarled.

"If you want him, come and claim him!"

The Nazgul charged forward. Not knowing that they were crossing the whispering river and into my trap. _"Get the halfling!"_

I closed my eyes. "Nin o Chilthaeglier, lasto beth daer. Rimmo nin Brunien dan in Ulaer!" I felt a sudden sudder as the water of the whispering river started to rise. The Nazgul stopped dead in their tracks, pondering on why their stallions refused to go any farther. The whispering river's water crashed above them...sweeping the black-riders against its mighty current. Balthier ran to my side and threw Vaan over his shoulders. "We haven't got time to sit about...let us hurry to your aunt." He whispered.

* * *

My aunt, Ifalna, was the ruler of the Promise Land. For thousands of years she has guarded and watched over the beautiful mountain realm. She also, possessed one of the rings, the Dynast-King entrusted to her. Lady Ifalna was known to be the wisest of all the Viera. "You have finally arrived, Fran. Did you bring the ring bearer?" Her voice soft as a whisp of wind. I nodded and turned to the body that was settled on Balthier's shoulder. "He has been struck by a Morgul blade. He needs treatment right away." I replied.

* * *

When I entered my aunt's chamber, I couldn't help but overhear the conversation between her and Reddas, the room was filled with tension that it burned my senses. Talking about the one ring caused me to be curious of what powers it stored around its band. "Fran, I know you are hiding yourself among the shadows." She narrowed her eyes at me as I appeared from the doorway. "If you wish to join the conversation, you needn't ask." She added, her frown turning into a small smile.

I bowed my head as a sign for apology and turned to the chuckling sky-pirate. "I need to know...what will happen to Ivalice if the ring returned to its master?"

"Ivalice will fall to the brink of destruction. All races will be lost." Lady Ifalna interrupted.

My eyes widened. "Surely we can put a stop to this madness? We can join another alliance with--" I paused as Lady Ifalna gave me a menicing glare.

"With who? Moogles? They cower to their havens...ignoring any contact, whatsoever!"

I shook my head. "No, I meant another alliance with humes." I whispered, lowering my head to the floor. I wanted to ignore the hard glares that my Vierian aunt was giving me.

"Humes are weak, Fran. It was thanks to their greed for power...that the ring survived."

_Flashback_

After defeating Venat, Lady Ifalna grabbed Ghis and led him deep within the Draklor Labratory. She demanded him to place the ring on the floor so she could destroy it with the Sword of Kings. He hesitated for a moment then looked at her with crazed eyes. "No..." He whispered hoarsely. Lady Iflana's eyes burned with fury. "Ghis!" She screamed but he was already turning towards the exit. "You power-hungry fool..."

_End of Flashback_

"Ghis kept the ring. It should of ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. There is no strength left in the world of humes. They are scattered, divided, leaderless."

Reddas placed a hand on Lady Ifalna's shoulder. "There is one who could unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of Nabradia."

Ifalna stared at the sky-pirate then to me. "He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile." She said with a long sigh.

* * *

I watched Balthier as he stared at the broken blade of Ghis. A moment ago another hume was inside the shrine of Cetra, also examining the broken sword. The sword made a loud clamour on the floor as blood seeped his finger. "It is still sharp." He muttered then turned to the exit of the shrine. Balthier picked up the sword and placed it back on the alter. "Why do you fear your past? You are Ghis' heir, not Ghis himself. You are not bound to his fate." I said, placing my hand ontop his shoulder. 

Balthier sighed. "His blood flows in my veins, Fran. The same weakness as well." He turned to face me, gazing into my eyes.

"Your time will come. You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it."

* * *

As we reached the outside of the shrine, the sun was about to set. Making the surrounding glisten with beautiful mists. The water made a soothing rythem as it crashed along the small rocks below its waterfall and crickets sang their romantic lullaby. I looked at Balthier, his face glowing from the sun's final rays. He looked more handsome than ever and his smile didn't hold amusement...just a mixture of happiness and sadness. I placed a hand on his cheek and carrassed it with my fingers. 

"Renich i lu' i erui' govannem? (Do you remember the time when we first met?)"

"Nauthannen i' ned ol' reniannen. (I thought I had wandered into a dream.)" He smiled.

Tears started forming from the corners of my eyes. "Long years have passed. You do not wear the trouble you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?"

Balthier didn't give me any eye-contact, instead it was focused on the pendent that I wore around my neck. It was Lente's tear...the Viera's treasured star which held our mortality. It glowed a light blue from his soft touch. "You said you'd bind yourself to me. Forsaking the immortal life of your people."

I nodded and gestured him to engulf the pendent in his hands. "And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone.

"Fran...you're talking crazy."

I smiled as the pendent dropped into his hands. "I choose a mortal life."

Balthier's eyes gazed at me as if I lost my mind. "You can't give me this." He said, handing it back to me.

"It is mine to give to whom I will." I grabbed his hand and placed it in the middle of my two bosoms. "Like my heart." I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his.

It took a moment for him to response but he kissed back. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, afraid to let me go.  
Though I haven't lived long enough like most Viera, I still decided that I would rather die young with my hume lover than to live with regrets that our love was perilious. Dreams often came to me about our future together...and at times I even saw the face of our son. I wanted to live that life even if it would be a short one...I pray to the wood that she forgave me. I am no longer a Viera for I have fallen for this man.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoo...a romantic scene finally appears. I just love this couple...lol but it saddens me that more people prefer Balthier with Ashe. When I played the game, I didn't see anything but a slight attraction. I believe that the connection between Balthier and Ashe ended when he returned her ring. I love the princess too but I thought her and Basch are better off. :) Yeah...can you see Ifalna as a Viera? Lmfao. Then that would mean that Aerith has bunny ears too. :D Can you imagine that? The fellowship will join in the next chapter and I can't wait to reveal who Legolas will be. You can take a wild guess if you want...


End file.
